4 sehat 5 sempurna
by railtoaru and Micha
Summary: #JOHNSOL #WARNING YUTEN SEMI NC, Slight # JAEYONG #MARKHYUCK


**4 sehat 5 sempurna**

CAST : NCT couple

Gendre : Romance, comedy

Rate : M

Pair : ?

WARNING : YAOI , BOY X BOY , HOMO,Typo(s)

Length : ?

Note : ini ceritanya H-10 NCT 127 debut

Siang itu beberapa nct maupun rookies sedang besantai diruang keluarga sembari membicarakan topik-topik ringan seputaran member yang telah debut dan semacamnya, semuanya tampak bahagia dan bersuka cita kecuali johnny terlihat lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Dia hanya duduk termenung sembari memandangi hansol yang asik berbicara dengan member lainya.

" Apa mereka bertengkar? Pikir jaehyun sedikit kasihan melihat hyung mereka yang super hyper dan sekaligus mesumnya minta ampun " kasihan kau hyung".

Drap drap drap

Donghyuck berlari kearah ruang keluarga dengan tergesah-gesah

" Hyung, hosh, deul~,aku, mendengar suara aneh dari kamar mandi ruang latihan dance saat aku sedang latihan part ku di fire truck , seperti teriakan wanita, menakutkan sekali bulu kuduk ku berdiri hyung, liat " jelasnya dengan wajah pucat pasih

" Hah? Mungkin Cuma firasat mu saja donghyuck-ah, lagi pula mana ada hantu siang – siang begini " ujar taeyong menenangkan donghyuck padahal dia sendiri ketakutan hanya saja tersembunya oleh poker facenya yang kata jaehyun sangat menggemaskan.

" Kalau begini aku harus mengajak jaehyun menemani ku latihan" pikirnya

" Iya taeyong hyung benar hyuckkie, tenang lah ada mark hyung disini " mark membawa donghyuck kedalam pelukannya berusaha menenangkan kekasih dengan senyum lebarnya " Tuhan nikmat apa lagi yang kau dustakan, aduh senangnya" .

Sementara semua member hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dongsaeng mereka yang mulai otw mesum " dasar, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan " pikir semuanya serempak

" Ah, paling ada yang sedang melakukan 4 sehat 5 sempurna ,huftt beruntungnya.." johnny menghela nafas panjang dan kelihatannya dia semakin lesu saja

Semuanya melihat kearah johnny karena bingung, kecuali satu orang membulatkan matanya dan yang hanya mengerti maksud johnny, siapa lagi kalau bukan ji hansol.

" maksudnya " tanya semua member serempak melihat keara johnny

" Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada hansol hyung, aku lelah ingin tidur" lalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya

Semua member yang ada disana memandangi hansol meminta penjelasan" A-aaaa, i-tu 4 sehat 5 sempurna kan itu makanan sehat, hahahaha " kekehnya " awas kau johnny " ujar hansol dalam hati

" Oooooooooooooo " dan mereka semua ber o ria

" Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat yuta dan ten hyung dari tadi, kemana mereka ? jaehyun menimpali

" Entalah, mungkin mereka jalan-jalan, kan mereka sudah jarang jalan berdua " jelas taeyong " Ah, dan jisung? Dimana jisung ?" tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan maknae grup mereka yang sama seperti yuten yang tidak hadir diruang tamu

" Jisung, sedang mencari pokemon" ucap donghyuck

Semuanya bingung kecuali mark " itu jame pokemon go yang lagi ngertren itu loh hyung, jisung sedang mencari pokemon " jelas mark

" Oooooooooo... " dan mereka ber o ria untuk yang kedua kalinya

=WARNING YUTEN NC=

Sementara itu di kamar mandi ruang latihan dance, tampak sepasang makhluk adam sedang bergulat dibawah guyuran shower saling mencumbuh satu sama lain.

" Y-yutaa hyung aku sud-dah tidak tahan,, eughh " satu leguhan lolos dari bibir mungil priam manis dari thailand itu dan entah mengapa terdengan sangat manis di telinga yuta seperti alunan melodi yang indah.

" Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu sayang, makanya aku memperlama foreplay agar kau lebih rileks saat kita menyatuh " yuta mencium kening ten lama ." lagi pula aku ingin menikmati momen-momen kita sekarang, aku takut saat sudah debut nanti semuanya akan berubah, aku akan sibuk dan jarang berdua dengan mu" sambungnya lalu , yuta menatap dalam kemata indah ten lalu membawanya kedalam pelukannya. " Aku sangat mencintaimu ten " ujarnya

Wajah ten memerah dan membalas pelukan yuta " Aku juga sangat mencintai yuta hyung " ten mencium bibir yuta lembut dengan senang hati yuta membalas tak kalah lembut membawa kedua lengan ten dan dikalungkannya dilehernya and fyi mereka sudah full naked dan sudah sekitar hampir satu jam melakukan foreplay.

Lalu ciuman keduanya seiring berjalanya waktu makin liat dan menuntut, tangan yuta meremas butt montoknya ten alias chittaphon " Euunggghh..." desah ten tertahan oleh ciuman panas mereka

Ten terus mendesah tertahan sampai dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat keatas, dan ternyata yuta mengendong ten dan mengalungkan kedua kaki ten dipinggangnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Sampai pada saatnya pasokan udara diparu-paru mereka berkurang, baruhlah yuta melepaskan tautanya dari bibir mungil ten.

Mereka saling memandangi wajah masing- masing menyelami kesempurnaan yang ada didepan mata mereka, wajah ten benar-benar memerah padam. Posisi mereka masih dengan ten yang memeluk pinggang yuta dengan kedua kakitnya dan lengan melingkang dileher yuta.

Yuta berali menciumi leher ten dan menadainya, sementara itu ten hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas rambut yuta.

"euhhhhh... Yut-taa hyung...ahhhhh" ten mendesah saat ereksi mereka tidak sengaja bergesekan.

Selesai memberi tanda dileher ten yuta menurunkan ten dan membaringkannya dilantai kamar mandi. Ten menarik tekuk yuta dan menciumnya dan tak lupa lidah lihat namja asal jepang tersebut menginvasi oral hangat ten. Decakan khas ciuman mereka terlebur oleh deraian shower. Yuta menghentikan ciuman merekan dan berlih menjamah nipel ten

"Aaaahh aaaah hmmm Yuta hyung..."

" Y-yuta hyunggggg..."

" Yyy-yutaaaa hyungggg ahhhhh "

Ten terus mendesahkan nama yuta ketika yuta menjamah kedua dipelnya. Ten akan terbuai dan melayang setiap kali yuta menyentuhnya.

Tanpa menghentikan hisapannya di nipel kanan ten, salah satu tangan yuta pergerak mengocok penis ten dengan tempo sedang.

" Hmmm mmmmm ahhhh yuta hyungggggg..." ten menggigit bibirnya

CROT

Ten orgasme dan memuncratkan spermanya kedada Yuta dan tangan yuta, ten kelelahan dadanya haik turun " Kelihatannya kau sudah lelah, kita sudahi saja ne" yuta tersenyum sembari membelay lembut rambut ten.

Ten menggeleng, dia tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka sebelum yuta memasukinya." Kita belum sampai keintinya hyung, aku tidak mau berhenti " ten mempoutkan bibirnya. yuta mencium bibir ten sekilas dan tersenyum memandangi namja menggemaskan yang sedang berada dibawahnya sekarang.

Lalu yuta mencolek sperma ten yang mengenai dada bidangnya lalu dengan perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya kelubang ten yang sekarang sudah memunggungi yuta.

" Aaakhh...engg " Ten merintih kesakitan walaupun mereka sudah pernah berhubungan sex sebelumnya tapi rasa sakitnya tetap akan selalu terasa

" Mianhae, hyung akan melakukannya perlahan" bisik Yuta menjilat daun telinga ten

Yuta menambahkan jari keduanya , hingga jari ke tiga jari sudah masuk kedalam anus ten. Ten mengejatkan bokongnya karena dia merasa semakin kesakitan dan memerintahkan yuta agar menggerakkan jarinya didalam ten.

" euggggggg...ahhh " Ten mendesah saat yuta menemukan Titik kenikmatanya, namun tiba-tiba yuta berhenti menggerakkan jaringa didalam ten dan malah mengeluarkannya

" Hyung kenapa berhenti ?" ten terlihat kecewa dan berbalik menatap yuta yang hanya tersenyum,ten balas tersenyum dan bergerak mendekat mendudukkan buttnya tepat di penis yuta, yuta sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan agresif ten.

" Akhhh " Yuta mendesah karena ten dengan nakalnya ngeggesekkanbelahan buttnya dengan penis yuta

" Otte, Hyunggg " ten juga ikut mendesah nikmal lalu mengalungakn lengannya dileher yuta hingga ten mendapatkan orgasme yang kesekian kalinya.

" Hyung, hari ini biarkan aku yang meminpin permainan " perintah ten mutlak lalu dia memengang penis yuta lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Yuta terkejut, pasalnya ten tidak pernah melakukan oral sex padanya, karena yuta tidak mengizinkannya. Dia tidak ingin ten tersedak penis selama ini hanya yuta yang melakukan oral sex pada penis ten. Tapi entah kenapa kali ingi dia ingin membiarkan kekasihnya itu melakukan apa yang dia ingin kan.

Dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi tolong bayangkan sendiri #PLAK

Jisung berjalan kearah ruang latihan atas instruksi game yang menandakan disekitarnya ada pokemon, lalu di tekannya tombol pada bagian kanan berwarna abu-abu yang menandakan dia semakin dekat dengan pokemon.

Jisung terus melangkah , dan menemukan satu jejak kaki di layar ponselnya, pertanda iya makin dekat dengan sipokemon.

Hingga dia sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi ruang latihan dan menemukan tiga jejak kaki yang menandakan sekarang dia sudah berada diarea dimana pokemon tersebut berada.

Ponsel jisung bergetar menandakan bahwa ada pokemon yang sangat dekat dengannya, Jisung membuka gagang pintu perlahan dengan gerakan slow motion.

Drtt drtt

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, namun kali ini bukan pokemon, melainkan nama hansol tertera dilayar ponselnya.

" Ne, hyung "

" Jisung-ah, kau dimana ?, sudah cukup main pokemonnya " ujar hansol

" Aku, diruang latihan dance hyung, sebentar hyung aku akan mendapatkan pokemon nih, sepertinya di bersembunyi di kamar mandi ruang latihan " Jelas jisung

Hansol membulatkan matanya, karena teringat perkataan johnny tadi

" Bagaimana, jika dia benar? Pikirnya

" Sudah ya hyyyy

" STOP, BERHENTI..jisung-ah, jangan bergerak kemana-mana tunggu hyung disana, tetap ditempatmu , dan jangan matikan ponselnya" Perintah hansol mutlak dengan kecepatan penuh dia berlari menuju ruang latihan yang untungny tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm mereka.

" Eum, ne hyung " jawab jisung

" Jika benar ada yang melakukan itu, bisa gawat jisung akan terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal kotor, aku tidak mau dia berakhir menjadi mesum seperti johnny " pikir hansol horor namun pandanganya tetap fokus kedepan

Hansol sudah sampai di depan ruang latihan dan langsung melesat dan mencari keberadaan jisung. untung saja maknae mereka patuh, dia benar-benar tidak bergerak kemana-mana

" Huft, untung saja, kajja kita kembali ke dorm " ujar hansol membawa jisung serta bersamanya

" Hyung, aku dapat kobuki ni hyung, kembaranya hansol hyung " dengan bangga memamerkan temuannya, hansol tersenyum, namun seketika senyumnya menghilang

" Berarti, kau sudah masuk kamar mandi tadi ? " tanya hansol , dibaringi anggukan polos dari jisung, hansol rasanya ingin menangis . tapi ekspresi jisung biasa saja saat dia perhatikan " Sepertinya memang tidak ada apa-apa ?, huft syukurlah " pikirnya legah

" Oh iya hyung, tadi dikamar mandi aku melihat yuta dan ten hyung tertidur, mereka tidak memakai pakain sehelai pun, awalnya aku ingin membangunkan mereka, tapi aku kasian mereka nampaknya kekelahan hyung, jadi aku selimuti saja biar mereka tidak ledinginan "

Hansol lemas mendengar penjelasan jisung, dia hanya tersenyum kikuk dan mereka terus berjalan menuju dorm.

Dan jangan ingatkan hansol lagi tentang 4 sehat 5 sempurna

Note : 4 sehat 5 sempurna alah johnny 4 untuk Foreplay dan 5 for perfuck not perfect

END

Maafkan saya, maafkan saya satu lagi muncul ff maksa bin absurd

Ada yuten semi NC # saya gak kuat nulisnya sumpah

Maksa bangit ffnya, dan jangan lupa

RNR~~


End file.
